REGRET (DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?)
by GaemFly8488
Summary: sebuah penyesalan Kim Yesung telah terlalu lama mengabaikan perasaan salah satu rekan satu grupnya, rasa penyesalan semakin membesar ketika Kyuhyun pergi wamil. Disisi lain, Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa Yesung akan mencintai dirinya, entah kapan. ia akan terus menunggu Yesung-nya
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4c4bbf768e31f05de8adb86ea07535"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aku mencintaimu hyung"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df2d287bfeff0fe8c7f016c80a66c8e6"satu kalimat itu terus saja melintas di benaknya, salahkan saja teman satu grup nya yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fe55c1e2fbc6be39dda5229700f4505"Mungkin jika dia seorang wanita, atau dia yang jadi perempuan, ia dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi ia sampai detik ini masih seorang lelaki, ia mempunyai suara yang berat, dan ada tonjolan di lehernya, dan satu lagi... Ah sudah lah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ac3f5836d03b714cb1f5934cd894d0c"Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin membuat kepalanya pening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2f65172ceecab935b8e809958d759db""Bogoshipeo" bisiknya pelan seraya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dac115181ac3779100bf10788fd68b7"semua ini terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8246c7cc3018c5115321990ae4b7b3a4".br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d2ea03425887a717c435081cfc5dbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2015/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32f7421cc796828cfa2fbfdbe7dba53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hari ini mereka sedang melakukan meeting untuk album baru sub unit mereka yaitu K.R.Y, ya, salah satu sub unit Super Junior yang disenangi para penggemar, sub unit yang menunjukkan kualitas vokal mereka. Dan berhubung ini album baru mereka setelah lama mereka hiatus./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f6650e82d66b2cb7209520be8d39b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini, besok kita lanjutkan untuk rekaman pertama" ucap salah satu kru (?) /bingung gue apa namanya sih/ yang diangguki semua orang yang ikut dalam meeting, kemudian mereka bergegas untuk pergi/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tersisa tiga orang yang belum ada niat untuk pergi, yang paling kecil sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang manis berada ditengah sedang menyalin catatan nya, dan yang terakhir member paling tampan di sub unit, sedang /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"memandangi lelaki yang berada disampingnya, sampai akhirnya member yang sedang memainkan ponsel tadi beranjak pergi setelah berpamitan pada dua member yang tersisa,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe017dbb4f4cb00b0123d5b9d4e1c16"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang yang berada diruangan itu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be12573e0b81e42c24c2ff0fbff973c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""kyu,, menurutmu bagus tidak jika ini kita tambahkan di lagu kita?" ucap lelaki manis yang bernama panggung Yesung itu pada teman satu grupnya yaitu Kyuhyun yang berada disisi kanan nya./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca80965a38bb4c1888c4854909e78fc5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat sadar Yesung sedang menatap kearahnya,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52643b21d1e2c9444ac0be367faadbe2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""oh, iya Hyung, akan sangat bagus lagu kita nanti" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba biasa saja, padahal jantung nya hampir keluar saat Yesung menatapnya intens seperti itu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f144b0277cac67bec881a8a1a2e62f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""aku bilang juga apa, ini pasti akan sangat bagus, hehe" ucap Yesung dengan percaya diri lalu tersenyum sampai tinggal segaris. 'hyung, jebal~' - batin Kyuhyun/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd4cdb7bd76e7daf243bc1ae42049024"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"setelah itu mereka mulai membahas lagu baru mereka, namun sesekali mereka juga melontarkan candaan yang mereka anggap lucu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a602534783806125fc92a9b92690f3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""emh, Hyung aku lihat kau dekat dengan Chanyeol" ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung namun tetap fokus pada kertas liriknya/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb274029d38911cea1f409201cb01bb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""ah iya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering pergi keluar dengannya" jawab Yesung yang ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7af5f589dd484ef1d3a451fccc074a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""memang nya kenapa?" tanya Yesung /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b340befa636a298843b273666fc357aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "bukan hal yang penting, haha" jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum pada hyungnya, sedang Yesung mengernyit heran namun tak lama ia mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak acuh lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bbf1e90a7abcc331ed59e1ac8436263"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Yesung/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0c309496bb5a0c65f28c3ab0b34486"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""bagaimana menurutmu tentang kedekatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah tidak peduli dengan kertas liriknya namun fokus pada Yesung yang berada disebelahnya/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eeb3f3e9d7845c4878d7fc0d1b4fa40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""maksudmu? mereka kan memang dekat, kita semua sudah tahu itu" jawab Yesung sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang Kyuhyun bicarakan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="180dbbf240eea7dc5cd9f0bf9da2520a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""tapi hyung, banyak yang mengira mereka ada hubungan yang lebih" ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya memainkan bolpen yang sedang ia pegang/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebfc4f78279f20006a058bc34e60fee"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""ap- YAK! sejak kapan kau suka bergosip? dan bukan kah kau tahu mereka tidak seperti itu" Yesung tentu saja terkejut, setaunya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka mengurusi orang lain, bahkan mengurusi dirinya sendiri saja kadang tidak becus. haha/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed14f217c00f341bca979f32f46addc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""ehehehehe, tidak hyung, aku kan hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang itu, lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir mereka terlihat mencurigakan" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar, seolah apa yang dikatakannya sangatlah tidak penting/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9025d19df97a11ff861bbcc0406e6dbf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""sebenarnya apa yang sedang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu," ucap Yesung seraya menatap Kyuhyun jengah/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756848eef29b11726ed80f41c7d09e11"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu tadi" sahut Kyuhyun pura-pura membaca kertas yang berisi lirik lagu baru mereka/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5af93bb7e619895de4236cba49b14db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""aisssh, sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan dan pulang" ucap Yesung gemas sendiri pada member termuda di grupnya itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Yesung kesal seperti itu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e0a41799679b6fbfd9810225679e62"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""siap bos" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70b028f1024daa3833038ff62a2d389"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""aigooo... badan ku rasanya tidak bertulang" sudah hampir 4jam mereka berdua habiskan untuk mengerjakan lagu baru mereka, tidak ada percakapan atau pertanyaan aneh lagi dari Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu Yesung sedang dalam mode serius. mereka hanya berbicara ketika saling meminta pendapat untuk lirik lagu mereka, itu pun tidak banyak./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5c7b7b8e86a883df4424a8c71bed98e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""em,, aku lapar hyung, temani aku makan jampong buatan Sunmi ahjumma ya hyung" ajak Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka bersiap untuk pulang/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc9c5777801790523749354a5a4c4cfe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""ne?" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd2b3e9c073ffe93c90c9d8f1089437"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""itu loh, ada restoran seafood didepan studio, kata manager hyung disana makanannya enak, ku pikir kau akan menyukainya nanti" Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Yesung yang hanya meneguk ludahnya, jujur saja dia lapar, tapi dia khawatir jika ia makan malam, badannya akan membengkak besok pagi./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048ddb36bee35318d8f3fc3135f540c1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""hanya menemamimu ya," sahut Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepannya/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b85f9cf9440319701a3bce9b426ef9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""kau tidak makan? setauku kau belum makan malam"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9d8baf4cc19c0dd33e64bb435198ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""em,, iya tapi aku tidak lapar Kyu"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7f91a956df52f7ac8cb36df459c761"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""shirreo, kau harus ikut makan, lihat badanmu semakin kurus,"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="febf1d3944790540deaf77fe4098cd4b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""tapi Kyu-" ucapan Yesung terpotong saat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan mungil nya keluar studio/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f1960fc683913ec9312cff279a6586"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yesung! Liat tanganmu bahkan lebih kecil dari tangan wanita!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tangan Yesung yang ia genggam, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"(span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span_span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span)(span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span_span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span) yang nulis mupeng pengen punya tangan kayak yecung (span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span_span lang="hi-IN"ಥ/span)🔫/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3173e68dc536749f82c31a41d41c0fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bukankah kau tahu tanganku memang kecil, hm" kelakar Yesung mengingat Kyuhyun suka membandingkan tangan mereka/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccdfc95fc90dced1811a0123fd3b1055"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ck, hyung.. Bukan itu tapi lihat lenganmu, ini sudah terlalu kurus, padahal aku suka sekali otot-otot ditanganmu dulu"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Yesung dan memperhatikan tubuh hyungnya/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96eb87fa9c7fe07cecc4f2ce6b062210"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ne?!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f17be84f50f62bcf87cab7defc06dc20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Apa? Apa aku salah, kau dulu kan punya otot hyung, dan aku menyukainya haha"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d276dedc30b48ac0e2d92bc9a3e25829"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Kau sendiri kapan membuat tanganmu berotot?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" tanya Yesung menyusul langkah Kyuhyun/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b7c5637fc8ec5ff0f4b7bd803cf5f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aku?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" tanya Kyuhyun balik menunjuk dirinya sendiri/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b370495557bf2f6cc3ae9f223efc648"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bukankah ini sudah cukup berotot?"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" lanjutnya seraya mengangkat lengannya membentuk huruf L/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a9d46db163ac8d50659e48384833c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Otot apa? Ini lemak hahaha"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Yesung hanya tertawa, karena memang badan Kyuhyun lebih berisi/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb927e66b2d5db98c10453dcb2ae1ce1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bahkan perutmu juga.. Ahahaha" Yesung terus saja tertawa membuat Kyuhyun gemas/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e027c562b227cfcbad5dec70b0199a60"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aish hyung, sudahlah ayo makan!" bukannya marah Kyuhyun malah menarik Yesung kepelukannya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a868392765170a7b40da3984fba367cd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Badanmu kecil banget sih hyung, udah kayak pacarku aja kamu hyung, pacaran yuk" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu setelah mereka keluar dari studio, Yesung sontak langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4e41a1a5676ae42fde902b3e73aaa6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ngomong apasih" sahut Yesung memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, memang badannya lebih mungil dari Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak mau disamakan dengan wanita, dia masih lelaki, manly lagi (iyain 😑) sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Yesung yang cemberut./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3263b55766572449dd6060b5d02beee7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dan malam itu mereka habiskan direstoran seafood rekomendasi Kyuhyun itu, dengan dihiasi candaan Kyuhyun yang gemas pada hyungnya, tentu saja membuat Yesung kelabakan, karena candaan Kyuhyun aneh sekali menurutnya. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab2a319605eeea521999530a22e6bfdd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Setelah acara makan malam itu, Yesung kira Kyuhyun akan berhenti menggoda nya tentang mengajaknya berkencan, awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun hanya bercanda, tapi melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit takut, bahkan saat peluncuran album sub unit mereka, Kyuhyun tak henti henti nya memberikan 'perhatian' lebih padanya, Kyuhyun juga berani mengusap pipinya, mengusak rambutnya, Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit takut,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c9fccccba6d123b34cef6cd63a281d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Contohnya saja saat perform tadi, ia melupakan beberapa lirik lagu mereka, bukan tanpa alasan Yesung melupakan liriknya, itu juga karena Kyuhyun yang tak pernah lepas memandangnya penuh damba, dan yang membuatnya marah adalah kenapa ia sendiri juga sempat tersipu saat Kyuhyun memandangnya./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79bcbc19d2b318850b3ddf96f2657e5e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Baiklah, semua istirahat besok kita lanjut lagi" teriak salah satu kru acara pada seluruh staf dan tentu saja K.R.Y (sumpah gue bingung ngejabarinnya maap 😁)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee54a9cb49e9c182e5167de6a5f22d1a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yesung yang memang sudah lelah, menghela nafasnya panjang, seraya meregangkan tubuhnya,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="666cd87706d83c4d063d3e07e157a7ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Mereka tadi sangat menakjubkan ya hyung, aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka lagi besok" ucap Ryeowook berjalan disamping Yesung, yang diangguki Yesung,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd404f9a6c6599c87c872bdcf395f1e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Lelah sekali, tapi menyenangkan, benar kan?" sahut Yesung/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82425b3a583917fc920cb850006e65c8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Iya hyung, ya udah kita istirahat hyung, kau nampak lelah hyung" Ryeowook memang melihat gurat lelah diwajah Yesung,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca0a84727e31bbad02c5066cf84e05a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ne, kau juga wookie" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka, tapi saat mereka akan masuk mobil, tangan Yesung ditarik seseorang./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ab8ec840af251d25129d6a60c4d342"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hyung, tunggu sebentar aku ada urusan dengan Yesung hyung" itu Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik Yesung menjauh. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09dd037f6ed996e84e301b3a4985f623"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung saat Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat yang lumayan sepi 😏/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e97bbf4bf29a849b785f7d58d5db4a3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29c50e355ed19088555e7d1a2f25638e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hyung... " ucap Kyuhyun menggantung, membuat Yesung menatapnya intens, ada sedikit perasaan takut juga, sedang Kyuhyun gugup/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e92ad63935cbcff7a061d61afe6a4f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aku mencintaimu hyung" /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu keduanya terdiam,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3520ee8da06b560deee3d19cfa44f838"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yesung terkejut tentu saja,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211cfe261658e6af0cc5ebcfdcf52ecd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kyuhyun harap harap cemas, ia tahu ini salah, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d93ab707698c02500a5b0e3cf753b9f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cukup lama mereka terdiam,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hanya terdengar hewan malam disekitar mereka./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdcf27a159ee9179380fa70707afa36f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ahahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Kyu," Yesung tertawa -lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertawa, untuk menutupi rasa takutnya, tentu saja takut, ini pertama kalinya ia ditembak(?) laki-laki, dan laki-laki itu Kyuhyun, adik kesayangannya, maknae Super Junior, penyanyi terkenal. Bagaimana bisa?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e929e41cfa175e1fc7972ddc579c125"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yesung masih saja tertawa, seraya memegangi perutnya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap nya sendu, menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu, ia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu tadi./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a13b8fcd742a58aa425cc27b8b55c16"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Jadi kau menarikku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal kony-" (hmm agak ambigay ya..😏 Wkwk)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f361eacc76d68c3e9290424e2c8ba5b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tidak! Aku serius hyung" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada serius dan menatap Yesung dalam. Membuat Yesung gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09c3a641f7e80f45abd63d34138a6cda"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""K-Kyu, k-kau b-benar-benar se-serius?" tanya Yesung yang berubah jadi gagap, ia semakin takut, rasanya ingin melarikan diri ia sekarang, tapi tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat Yesung tidak bisa berkutik,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db248f9e85a10f4b042c16230357d2f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Iya" ucapan Kyuhyun malah membuat Yesung ingin menangis saja, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri mengatakan hal ini./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f68439de3e7327568a260f93dff39407"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tapi Kyu, ini salah kita tidak bisa-"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc95b4e2470957545cf3d51cd56aa46a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Bisa! Buktinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk saja bisa bertahan sampai sekarang"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30012cb0b9940f980fc4a448761d584d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ap-Apa?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad11621d51805071cd50f49e3757d31b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ya,, mereka pacaran hyung, mereka menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu karena aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa adik-adiknya melakukan hal sejauh itu./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81847dc968b3ea3b1bb5e82258cd837f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tetap saja Kyu, ini salah kita sama-sama laki-laki, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini,"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3a430f04d69a1c6e5bdd647a5ea475d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu, aku yakin perasaanmu hanya sesaat" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b1494513c30a93d207deb9aba17ae4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Kalau memang ini hanya sesaat, aku tidak akan berani mengatakan padamu hyung, aku sudah menahan nya sejak lama" Kyuhyun semakin mengerat kan genggamannya,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29df92dd09c5918d0ca11f2b5afd613d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Se-sejak kapan?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5aad7f00f64ca81a8d0a66b9a0bc58"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Apakah itu penting sekarang hyung?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="106caf2a32bee2eb203eaefbf11041db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Tidak! Tidak bisa, ini salah Kyu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga salah, besok aku akan memarahi mereka, sudahlah ayo kita kembali, pasti menager hyung menunggu kita" Yesung baru akan beranjak pergi tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ea662308ee9bb0180a6c42e71dfb43"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CHU~~~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd2cc4c41fd1e423634acaa1970c86e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yesung membelalak kaget saat benda lunak itu menyentuh bibirnya, memang hanya menempel tapi membuatnya kaget bukan main, ia langsung saja mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5365b41c7c8e77b4ffc47ded3fdae4a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""KYU! Sudah ku katakan ini tidak benemmpphh" belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan ah bukan mencium bibirnya, kali ini sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun seperti ingin menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya benar-benar bukan bualan semata./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17c516b3f7040c578d007a4454509acd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sekuat tenaga Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, menurutnya ini salah, jelas salah, Kyuhyun sudah melenceng dari kodrat(?)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f247dc97b25cbe389b1218efc170a06"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PLAK!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d06b4b0f513519308b19c4d33ed50d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"satu tamparan Yesung lakukan pada Kyuhyun, itu gerak refleks fyi, karena Yesung tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar Kyuhyun sadar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ccf7ad8f5390887e13f5868daa3769a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""M-ma-maaf Kyu, tapi kau harus sadar ini kesalahan, jadi kumohon lupakan perasaan konyolmu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti itu!" Yesung mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia tatap Kyuhyun yang sama terkejutnya, ia tidak menyangka hyung nya akan menamparnya, dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce998e29d5907aae8faaf2ed2fd71dbf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Aku mengerti hyung" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dingin, tidak hanya pipinya yang perih tapi hatinya juga ikut merasakan perih,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aacb94dc718f44b9c2e823b44c2d69dc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ayo kembali, pasti manager hyung menunggu kita" Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Yesung lebih dulu. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="314afbb7b07abafb960a17c95e9aeb7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sejak malam itu jelas Kyuhyun berubah, atau mungkin hanya perasaan Yesung saja, entahlah yang jelas Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam saat hanya berdua dengannya, kalaupun bicara mereka hanya membicarakan pekerjaan, tidak ada lagi kata-kata candaan dari Kyuhyun, memang Kyuhyun masih suka menggodanya, itupun jika bersama member lain, atau saat berada diatas panggung. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yesung jadi merasa ada yang hilang,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233a9c3427a69447930d9cafa3835cc2""Dasar anak nakal, kenapa aku sangat merindukannya" gumam Yesung seraya memandangi foto di ponselnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233a9c3427a69447930d9cafa3835cc2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233a9c3427a69447930d9cafa3835cc2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233a9c3427a69447930d9cafa3835cc2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233a9c3427a69447930d9cafa3835cc2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="23af5e0a116243409941a43742ce1345"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TBC/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51545bce4fb3233c60f5a2927d14144f"hehe, gak banyak bacot, yang mau baca silahkan, gak mau baca gak usah kepo :vbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /yang di italic itu flashback ya, ini masih flashback dulu ya, ehebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jangan pada minta cepet lanjut, karna gak bakal gue turutin :v (biadab emang 😂)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bisa nulis ini aja udah sukur,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57d29b09ff3c8219fc26e4133af2cc9c"Udah lur, malah menuhin wordnya nanti wkwkw/p 


	2. Regret

Mei 2017

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Kyuhyun untuk wajib militer, sebenarnya bisa saja ia tidak pergi karena ia pernah kecelakan 10 tahun yang lalu dan karena itu ia mengalami cedera yang cukup parah, tapi tetap saja dia ingin pergi. Ada dua alasan ia melakukan ini sebenarnya,

Pertama, ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai lelaki lemah jika tidak melaksanakan wajib militer, ya walau tetap saja ia tidak menjadi tentara aktif di lapangan yang berlatih tembak menembak, atau berlatih lainnya seperti hyung yang lainnya,

Kedua, ia ingin mengatur perasaannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang ia sukai, dan jika boleh jujur sampai saat ini perasaan itu masih ada, tapi ia ingin menghilangkan perasaannya karena orang yang ia sukai tidak pernah suka padanya dan menganggap perasaannya itu salah, maka dari itu ia mati matian membujuk ibunya agar di ijinkan ikut wajib militer.

Dan hari ini ia sudah resmi menjadi tentara, setelah berbagai macam pelatihan ia akan melakukan tugasnya senin depan dan meninggalkan kegiatan keartisannya dan juga meninggalkan "dia" ia berharap dalam 2 tahun kedepan perasaanya bisa berubah seperti sebelumnya.

Yah semoga saja,

Yesung POV

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan pergi untuk melakukan tugas negara yaitu wajib militer, aku terkejut awalnya saat ia mengatakan itu, karena aku tahu ia punya cedera karena kecelakaan, tapi kenapa ia sangat bersikukuh untuk pergi? Apa dia ingin menghindariku? Apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini, menyiksa diri sendiri. Ck bodoh sekali kau Kyuhyun.

Kami semua pergi untuk mengantar kepergiannya, dan sekarang giliran kami untuk melakukan salam perpisahan dengannya setelah keluarganya

"pergi dan kembalilah dengan sehat Kyu" ucap Leeteuk hyung pada Kyuhyun saat ia akan masuk ketempatnya bertugas, ia bergantian memeluk member lain tidak lupa pesan-pesan untuknya,

Dan sekarang giliranku untuk menyambut(?) kepergiannya, sekarang ia berada di depanku, menatap dengan tatapan teduhnya, ada lingkar hitam dibawah matanya, aku tahu ia tak tidur semalam, aku juga pernah merasakannya

"pergilah," ucapku tercekat, aku harus menahan diri agar air mataku tidak jatuh, dan kenapa dari semua kata-kata yang aku siapkan kenapa hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya,

"ne," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahuku pelan, apa tidak ada pelukan untukku seperti member lain?

Tapi sebelum ia beranjak aku segera menahan tangannya dan memeluk badannya yang lebih besar dariku, ia tampak terkejut akibat ulahku aku sendiri juga terkejut dengan perbuatanku sendiri, tapi biarlah.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu," aku hampir berbisik saat mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin ia masih bisa mendengarnya, aku takut sekali air mataku akan jatuh

"hmm, aku juga hyung" saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, tak sadar air mataku mengalir, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaranya setulus ini setelah kejadian itu, membuat aku tak mau melepas pelukannya, tetap hangat seperti dulu. Kyu, jangan pergi..

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa aku menangis segera melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata di pipiku, astaga!!! Aku malu sekali tapi aku benar- benar tak ingin dia pergi sekarang,

Aku menarik tubuh nya lagi untuk memeluknya terakhir kali.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu" bisikku dan aku merasa tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, setelah itu ia melepas pelukanku.

"iya hyung, aku tahu" jawabnya setelah itu berlalu pergi untuk memeluk Heechul hyung yang disampingku, ekspresinya sangat beda sekali saat denganku,

Apa? Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Aku mengatakan itu dengan sejujurnya, aku ingin mengaku padanya, bukan sebagai hyung pada dongsaeng, OHTIDAK, pasti dia berfikir seperti itu, aish Yesung BABO, tentu saja dia akan berfikir seperti itu, aish.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Heechul hyung Kyuhyun segera memasuki tempat wajib militernya,

Baiklah, sekarang biar aku yang menunggu mu Kyu, biar aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dahulu...

Mei 2018

Hari ini para member akan pergi keluar untuk membahas album terbaru mereka, dan kebetulan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam album mereka, selain berkumpul mereka juga sekaligus makan malam, (anggap aja mereka bahasnya tahun ini ya wqwq)

Baru Shindong dan Siwon yang datang, tak lama setelah mereka Yesung pun datang,

Dan setelah mereka semua berkumpul, mereka menyantap makanan yang di hidangkan didepan mereka, dan sesekali membahas tentang album mereka, tak jarang mereka jug aberkumpul, karena sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak berkumpul dengan banyak member seperti sekarang.

Yesung POV

Semua tetap sama,

Dia melakukannya dengan baik, bahkan terlihat seperti biasa saja, apakah perasaannya sudah hilang? Bahkan dia dengan bebas bercanda dengan member lain, lain hal jika dengan ku, ia akan bicara seadanya, bahkan bukan obrolan yang penting, memang tadi aku juga sedikit menyinggungnya dan dia juga menanggapi, tapi hanya sebatas itu, setelah itu kembali seperti semula, rasanya ingin pulang saja, tapi tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba aku ijin pulang karena makan malam kali ini juga di rekam untuk episode terbaru variety show kami, aku harus bagaimana?

Apa? Kalian masih menyalahkanku lagi?

Aku akui waktu itu memang salahku, karena memang perasaannya ini salah dan tak ada yang membenarkannya, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah benar, tapi ternyata ada yang aku lewatkan, aku lupa jika ada CINTA, tak ada yang salah pada CINTA, setiap orang berhak merasakannya, mau itu dijalan yang benar atau tidak, semua orang akan membenarkan CINTA, bahkan banyak manusia didunia ini menjadi gila karenanya, dan yah.. aku merasakannya sekarang, entah sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan ini, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, sekuat apapun aku mengelak semakin kuat perasaan ini berada dalam hatiku.

"Sungie-ah, kau sudah selesai makan? Kenapa melamun?" ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Yesung melamun

"ah.. ne hyung, aku sudah kenyang" sahut Yesung gelagapan(?)

"benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan separuh dari makananmu hyung" ucap Siwon menimpali seraya melihat mangkuk yang ada didepan Yesung, yang terlihat masih penuh

"kau kan tahu porsi makanku seperti apa Siwon-ah" jawab Yesung, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali makan banyak hari ini,

"Hyung, kali ini saja nikmati makan mu, kau terlihat lebih kurus kau tau" ucap Eunhyuk yang terlihat khawatir,

"eoh, tapi aku benar2 sudah kenyang Hyukie"

"sudah-sudah tidak usah ribut, biar saja kalau Yesung sudah kenyang, yang lain ayo lanjutkan jika masih lapar, ini masih banyak" ujar Leeteuk menengahi keributan

"SIAP HYUNG!" –Shindong

"ck, dasar haha" - Leeteuk

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan kecuali Yesung, ia lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya, untung nya sekarang shooting sudah selesai jadi Yesung tidak perlu berpura2 baik sekarang,

Sesekali mereka saling melempar candaan, jadi satu ruangan itu penuh dengan gelak tawa dari mereka, sampai tidak sadar bahwa hari semakin larut, mau tidak mau mereka harus berpisah, mungkin besok bisa bertemu lagi

Satu persatu mereka mulai beranjak pergi, begitupun Kyuhyun ia juga akan segera pulang, karena besok pagi ia akan melaksanakan tugas militernya

Saat ia akan beranjak ada tangan mungil menahan lengannya, ia tahu itu ada hyung yang ia cintainya-dulu (hilih sekarang malah jadi bucin eeaaak)

"Em, Kyu.. aku mau bicara" ucap Yesung saat semua member sudah pergi menyisakan mereka berdua dan para manager dan kru

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun kembali duduk,

"Bicaralah hyung" jawab Kyuhyun menunggu hyungnya mulai pembicaraan,

"Tunggu mereka pergi dulu" sahut Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mereka menunggu sambil bermain dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing,

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Ucap Manager mereka saat melihat dua artisnya belum beranjak,

"Sebentar Hyung, ada yang ingin kami bicakan" jawab Yesung

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam, besok kita ada jadwal jadi istirahat yang cukup, aku pergi dulu" setelah mengatakan itu manager mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Ne hyung" sahut mereka hampir bersamaan

Setelah semuanya pergi, tinggal mereka berdua yang sama-sama terdiam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan,

"Aaah... i-itu, bukan hal penting sebenarnya, tapi ini sangat menganggu, tentang wak-"

"Tentang perasaanku padamu?" Sahut Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yesung dan membuatnya terkejut, apa Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya

"I-iya a-apa kau-" lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau tenang saja hyung, aku sudah bisa melupakannya sedikit-sedikit jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ah atau begini saja, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, dan kita bisa bersikap biasa saja, aku tahu itu kan yang selama ini mengganggumu hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu santai, seolah tak ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi, sedang Yesung menatapnya nanar, bukan itu maksud ia bertanya, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia ingin kan, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh,

"I-iya, b-baiklah kalau begitu, a-aku.. aku lega mendengarnya" ujar Yesung sedikit tercekat, ia segera beranjak berdiri

"Geurae, ayo kita pulang, bukan kah besok kau masuk pagi?" Ajaknya untuk segera pergi, Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan dan beranjak pergi juga,

Kemudian mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, mereka sama-sama membawa kendaraan sendiri

"Aku duluan hyung" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sampai dibasement restoran

"Emh, hati-hati" ucap Yesung menimpali, ia juga segera memasuki mobilnya

Mianhae hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin membenciku - Kyuhyun

Apa sesakit ini Kyu, aku mecintaimu - Yesung

Horeeeeeeeeeee

Akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini wqwqwq

Next or no?

No aja ya, aku bingung endingnya gimana (bangsat emang gue tuh T_T)


End file.
